Starcraft Fan Fiction- Spectres Hunt
by Daniel Torrovois
Summary: The Spectres hunt for Mengk still goes strong. They now have the resources necessary to hit the capitol once more. However, they need a few more tools for there success to be 100% perfect, and the Ghost's landing on Mar Sara are all they need... It is my first time writing fan fiction so I hope you enjoy. Please, feel free to review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This fan fiction is based on the video game **_**StarCraft**_** and more on the book series **_**StarCraft- Nova**_**. Also, this fan fiction is considered an M rating (mostly due to language/profanity, violence, and gore).I will attempt at posting every week, but don't hold that against me, I am very forgetful. I hope you enjoy the fan fiction and would welcome any kind of review, whether it is positive or negative. NOTE- this series will be from 2 different viewpoints.**

**Chapter 1**

**Daniel**

_Day 1- 17:34:21_

_Dominion Ghost Daniel Torrovois_

_124__th__ Dominion Marine Regiment_

_Inflight to the Corrina_

The dropships intercoms buzz to life and repeated the same line it's been saying for the past 20 minutes. "5 minutes till docking at the _Corrina". _I look at the ceiling and put my back against the neosteal walls of the dropship as the marines around me prepare themselves to board. After a few seconds, I eventually slide down to a sitting position and rest my head against the neosteal plating of the dropship and close my eyes. I was hoping to zone out the noise of the soldiers thought's and the clatter of their suits, but that lasts less than a minute when someone walked up to me and shook me awake. I opened my eyes to see who it is. It was a tall dark haired man, skinny but fit and definitely in good shape (then again, he should be fit). He had on a sleek fiber suit, the same suit I had on, that made him look almost ripped.

"Hey kid, get up. Dropships landing in 5 and we need to look 'nice' for the colonel" he says, a little sarcasm in his tone.

I chuckle and lean my head against the neosteal shell and close my eyes again. "That message has been on replay for the past 20 minutes, I highly doubt we are landing soon" I reply with an unnecessary attitude in it. I hope he doesn't take that the wrong way.

Of course, as I predicted he took it the wrong way. _Newcomers got an attitude._ Sometimes being a Psionic has its perks, like for the purpose it served just then. "I just got word from the pilots not too long ago. 5 minutes, you better be ready kid. The Dominion doesn't take new Ghosts with shitty attitudes nicely". After that brief talk, he walks away and spreads the news to the others.

I sigh briefly. His last comment doesn't faze me. Instead, it makes me laugh a little inside. I am pretty sure most Dominion officers fear a ghost who can read their thoughts or even kill them without touching them. I attempt to zone out the chattering mind of the marines, but it seems impossible. There are a total of 10 marines in here, along with the 2 others Ghost. The nonstop chatter of their thoughts makes me have headaches that make my head feel like it's splitting in half. _I wonder if the food on the ship is good... Let's hope that… These flicking Ghost better not be in my head…Oh good, the colonel is apparently a complete ass…_

I receive another shake from someone. I open my eyes once again to see that it's not the Ghost from before. The man is tall, taller than the Ghost who initially bothered me, bald extremely buff, and has a noticeable tattoo on his right shoulder (It looks similar to a Hydralisk, but I can't assume that). He doesn't seem to have the suit on like the other marines do, but I guess he has a choice of whether he wants to wear the armor now or later. He gives me a look that shows he is a hardened veteran. Instantly, I get his name and rank just by the thoughts off the top of his head. His name is Sergeant James Randolf, 5 years in the Dominion Marine Corps. He even kept count of how many Zerg he has killed, total of 213 according to him.

"Get up, dropship landed. You and your Ghosts need to meet up with the colonel ASAP. Urgent shit apparently" he finally says.

I nod and start to get up from the spot I was in and grab my C-10 Canister rifle. Right as I get up and start walking away I get a shove from behind me. I glance behind me while still walking toward the exit of the ship. That damn marine must have done it. I didn't understand why he, or whoever it was, did it until I scanned the room for any thoughts that might have a reasonable answer. _Damn Ghost, they basically like Mengsk's pet. I should have killed that flicker the first day I saw him. _That sent a shiver down my spine and a warning flag telling me to stay away from him. Funny, I don't remember seeing him the day I was taken from Agria. Then again, I guess I shouldn't since I did get a "memory wipe". Though, it seems as though my memories are coming back. They might want to fix that.

The Ghost I saw not too long ago is standing a few feet away from the dropship and was tapping his foot impatiently. I guess making him wait, plus what happened early on the ship, made him extremely pissed. However, he is keeping his anger back and showing he can hold his composure. The other Ghost just stands there, C-10 Canister rifle at his side and waiting for me to get out the dropship.

"Agent X649812D, I am beginning to doubt you. Your records say you're an outstanding Psionic and a competent soldier, but my own personal experience with you is showing different" he says as I get out of the dropship.

At first, I ignore the comment he made. I didn't care how he thought of me. However, my point of view changed when I forgot I am not on the streets anymore, and these first impressions mattered. "My apologies… sir? I did not mean to come out so negative to you" I reply.

"Quit spewing bullshit to me kid. I have dealt with newcomers like you plenty of times before. There all the same" he says.

I am taken aback by his comment. Did he really see right through my lie? And what does he mean by when he said that all newcomers are the same? I try to search his thought, see what he meant, but I noticed the Psi Screen he is wearing and figured trying would be pointless, considering no random thoughts were coming from him. I should have remembered that all the Ghosts have Psi Screens, comes with the gear.

"Alright then, now that's cleared, let's head out. I am guessing that you two don't know where to go." He waits for a reply. I just stare at the other newcomer. I have already looked at his files. Agent X913423C, he was in my graduating class in Ghost training. His real name is Travis Hollens and he wasn't the best in our class. He did manage to finish the final test, which really surprised me. I never took the chance to look into the other Ghosts I was with, probably should have. I might do that later so I can get a heads up on the rest of my "team" before we get to any mission. It would probably help if I got this info so I don't go pissing the rest of my team off. "Good, alright then follow me. I guess I will have to be your tour guide on this ship" he says. "It's not like most Dominion ships, so I figured you would need assistance navigating this one. Now, don't want to keep the colonel waiting, especially this one." His last few words he seemed to say under his breath, like he regrets being on this ship. I am guessing the other Ghost noticed too, because he gave me a weary look. We both knew something wasn't right if the veteran seem to be worried.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is my first try at fan fiction, so I hope it doesn't seem too cheesy or boring. It you do feel that my story was a little boring or cheesy, please feel free to post a review of what you think I should improve or add in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Nova**

_Day 1- 17:38:43_

_Dominion Ghost November Terra_

_124__th__ Marine Regiment_

_Onboard the Corrina _

Sitting alone sure isn't a whole lot of fun, but it gives you time to think. For instance, why the hell am I on this ship and what my next mission is going to be? I sit on the side of my bed in the small cell-like room onboard the _Corrina._ It must have been at least 45 minutes that I have sat in here and been just going through my thoughts of why I am on this ship. I guess I won't know till they call me up. However that's seems like it might never happen, so I decide that my best option is to walk around and hopefully wait for orders.

I walk out of the small confide room and down the narrow walkways. Funny, they only seem to be large enough for marines in their power suits to walk through them. I walk close to the left hand side of the wall and run my hand along the neosteal walls. The ship doesn't seem as though it's moving, or if it is, not extremely fast. I have a feeling we are either at our mission destination or we are about to land to refuel and head out again. I should really stop getting my hopes up, it doesn't help me at all. I walk along the same path until I come to an intersection. Which way to go? I decide to go left and see what is over here. Big mistake. I see a few marines walking toward me in a line. Their thoughts immediately ring through my head. _I can't believe I'm on this flicking ship with these small ass corridors… Hey, who is that... Best stay away from her; she is one of those Psionic freaks… _

I walk back toward the hallway I had just left and let the marines walk past me. One of them looks at me and gives me the dumbest look I could have possible ever seen. I got his last thought just before he left, but I would rather not think about what he said. Instead I continue down the hallway until I receive a message over my comms unit.

"Nova, status update on a mission. It came directly from Mengsk himself. Come up to the bridge, were going to start a mission debrief here in a few. See you then." The comms made a sudden static and then abruptly stopped. Well, I guess it took a while for them to get an update.

I began my walk toward the bridge of the ship. I felt like I was supposed to be in a rush to get there, but I didn't pick up my pace. Instead, I slowed down and walked more calmly. I don't know what's been with me for the past few weeks. I have felt very sluggish and not willing to do much of anything, which isn't like me. I felt it wasn't anything important so I shrugged the idea of and decided that I should quicken my pace. I continued to walk at a faster pace, my eyes darting from toward every corridor, as if I am waiting for someone to strike. What I was expecting for some odd reason never seem to come, however, I did manage to run into something I was truly not expecting. Other Ghost agents walked in front of me and were in a pack, heading in the direction of the bridge. They walked passed me, not noticing me at all. Except one of them, he walked slowly past me and stared at me for a few seconds before stopping. He was tall, but not anywhere close to a marine's height, I would say about 5'11. He had short dark brown hair and had his rifle in his right hand. Did they just get here?

"I am guessing you're going to the same place I am going now?" he said. He had a slight tremor in his voice. He must be anxious, probably a newcomer fresh out of the academy. Oh god, this didn't seem good at all.

"Possibly, and I figure your new here?" I say. He stares at me and slowly nods his head. I can see his checks start to blush. He is embarrassed too? I roll my eyes. "Well, come on. I figure you don't know your way around this ship, so let's get you to the bridge. And please don't make me hold your hand."

"You act as if I am a kid" he says, his tone more sharp now, but still had a slight tremor.

"Well, to me, you basically are. Now, may we continue? You did say we are going to the same place." I reply. I didn't want to sound harsh, but I meant what I said.

"If that place happens to be the bridge, then yes, I am." He signals me to lead the way. He looked guilty of something. I guess having a women lead the way wasn't what he had intended, but it seemed as though he accepted the fact. He had a slight grin on his face, which I guess was a way for him to mask his embarrassment. It seemed to work well form him, so I didn't say much. We walked in silence for the first few minutes, until he finally spoke up.

"So, mind giving me your name? If you don't, I can understand why…"

"Agent X418…" I get cut off before I finish.

"Name, not what the damn Dominion gave you for a flicking name." He looks at me. I can see the guilt in his eyes and then he looks down toward the floor. "Sorry about that, I…I didn't mean for that to come out so aggressively."

I give a slight grin to him. How is he a Ghost, he seems too innocent for one. I guess his demeanor changes when combat happens. "It's alright. My name is Nova. How about you? What's your name?"

He looks up at me, a small smile on his face. Then he chuckles, like my name was funny. _Why are we asking each other this question when we are just going to forget it anyways? _He had the same though as me. It was kind of awkward that we had the same thought, but it kind of me laugh. "Daniel…. The names Daniel" he finally says.

We pass a few intersections, as we get close to the bridge of the _Corrina. _A slight breeze comes from behind us as we pass another intersection. Then, Daniel stops. His eyes dart behind us and scan the area. A sense of fear and alertness is in his eyes, like something was around the corner, lurking, waiting to attack.

"Daniel, is everything ok?" I say. He does respond at first; his eyes still looking down the hallway. He, finally, shakes his head, as if to clear something. He looks at me, his eyes still showing that alertness.

"Yeah, sorry, just though someone was watching us." He says, clearing his throat afterwards "We should probably hurry now. They might not be happy with us."

He was obviously right, but that was the least of my worries at the moment. We continued down the hall until we reached the bridge doors, which opened as we got close. The people in the room had impatient looks and anger in their eyes.

"7 minutes late. Where have you two been?" the colonel said, his tone was harsh and cold, but it didn't faze me. It seemed to hit Daniel a little, but he seemed to be hiding it well.

"Doesn't matter, we are here now, so let's get the mission details and call it a day" I say, almost spitting it out at him. I knew I wasn't going to like this colonel, he is cocky and arrogant. His record also reflects this. They say he has been trying to work on his attitude and tactics, but I don't think it will make a difference. They should have him removed from his position, but they haven't yet. I never understood why.

He sighs and does as I ask. "We have received word of unidentified UED terrorist on Mar Sara. We haven't found out why they are there, but reports have shown the areas of their activity." He points toward the map toward the front of the bridge. "They are all in a close vicinity of each other, so we figured that they have some kinda base there to make these activities this close. They have also been recorded from the date that we received them. The times between these 'activities' are close together as well and happen really quickly, around 10 to 15 minutes per activity"

One of the other Ghosts speaks up now. "So, why use Ghost to figure out what they are up too? You could just have a couple of marine squads go down there and clear the area."

The colonel pauses for a second, as if trying to find the right words too say. "If we had more information, we would. That's what you are for. We need you, as a team, to recon the area out and search for any sort of reason they would be there."

"Why are we going as a team? One Ghost can work better and faster than a group of ghost." I said.

He grins, it's a sinister looking grin and its sends a shiver up my spine. "Nova, I understand Ghosts are a more 'lone wolf' kinda unit, but if you wish to cover more ground, this is your best option." I roll my eyes. I feel as though he is leaving out a lot of needed information, but it would be better if I didn't say anything. I didn't want another one of his smart ass comments. "Now that we have that straightened out, you will leave tomorrow, 0720. Your pods will land in the same vicinity. I want a thorough search of the area. Anything or activity that seems out of the ordinary, I want reported back to me ASAP. Do I make myself clear?" I series of nods come from the Ghost. I just stand there. "Good, you are dismissed."

The Ghosts begin filing out of the room. I am just about to leave when I hear the colonel clear his throat. "Nova, someone would like to talk to you" the colonel says. I stop dead in my tracks and glance back at him.

"May I ask who it is?" I hiss.

"Emperor Mengsk would like to talk to you." His tone makes it seem like I am in serious trouble with the Dominion and I don't like it. I need to hold my composure, because if it really is Emperor Mengsk, I don't want upset him further. That wouldn't be good. I turn completely around to face the colonel and a holo projection of Mengsk standing before me.

"Thank you, Nova. Now, colonel" Mengsk says. "if you and the rest of the crew kindly leave the bridge for a moment."

"Emperor, I think it would…" Mengsk raises his hand, which happens to silence the colonel.

"That is an order colonel. Now I shall say this again, if you and the rest of the crew kindly leave the bridge for a moment." The colonel nods and gesture to the rest of the crew to leave. The whole process of them leaving only takes a few minutes, and the last one to leave is the colonel.

"Now, since we are alone, I have a mission for you. This shall not be discussed with the colonel or the other Ghost. Do I make myself clear on this?" I nod. "Good. Now, this does not intervene with your current mission, however it does have something to do with a member of your team." Wait, a member of my team? Does he think one of them might be a traitor? No, it can't be. Ghosts have never been the ones to betray the Dominion. "Agent X649812D is the one you need to keep a look out for."

"May I ask why I have to watch over this agent?" I say.

He is hesitant to say his next few words, like it's troubling news. "During his time at the academy, we ran into a few… complication while he was there. Now, he was a good soldier, apparently one of the better ones in the academy at the time, but his Psionic abilities seemed to shock everyone at the academy." He pauses before he continues. "We haven't been able to figure out how he managed to do what he did. However, we need you to find out if it might have been a fluke, and someone with a higher Psi Level may have tried messing him up on one of the tests or he is something beyond what we imagined."

I am afraid to ask the question I have on my mind, but I can't hold it in any long. I have to know. Plus, it would help to know what is upsetting the Ghost Program. "What could he have possibly done to have the trouble of another Ghost to watch over him? And why is it me that has to look over him and not some other Ghost?"

"There are two reasons why I choose you. One, I think you would be the only one to handle him if he happened to go rogue. Two, I trust that you will do this job better than any other Ghost out there. And for the reason it calls for this much attention…." He pauses again. He seems distressed about something other than the problem at hand, but I can't figure out why. He never seemed this way before. "His Psi level had seemed to fluctuate between 6 and 9. He would some days be able to use telekinesis and have incredible Psionic powers, other days it seemed like he was just another medium level Ghost."

Fluctuating Psi level? Is that even possible? Also, which one of the Ghost on this ship could have that kind of power to do so? "I accept the mission, sir. I will watch over him and report any information I find acceptable" I say.

A smile of gratefulness spreads across his face. "Thank you, Nova, for doing the academy a favor and investigating this further." He blinks out and a few seconds later, as if he knew it was over, the colonel comes in here. I turn back around and walk out of the bridge, not making eye contact with the colonel or the rest of the crew as they enter the bridge. I have to find out more about this agent. I hurry back to the room I have been assigned and immediately begin researching the agent. I type in a few codes that allow me to access any existing Ghost files. I hope these codes work, took me a while find these codes onboard the Corrina data files, which wasn't an easy task to get into either.

Agent X649812D- Daniel Torrovois

Age- 20 Years Old

Height-5'11

Weight- 153 Pounds

Psionic Level- 7

Description- Agent has dark brown hair and brown eyes, as well as light skinned and fit for Dominion military assets.

Academy History- His time at the academy was approximately 3 and a half years. Strong points consisted of long range sniping and close quarter combat. His Psionic abilities are well trained to suit the need of a Ghost in the Dominion.

Damn, they didn't record any suspicions about his abilities. I lean back in the chair I am seated in and rub my temples. What am I supposed to do with this information? The only way this helps me is for when he tries to engage me, and that might seem unlikely.

I think back to the encounter back in the halls with him. He doesn't seem like he would do something like that. I don't even think he knows what is happening to him, or if he noticed. I hear a knock on my door. I panic and turn off the computer. "Come in" I say as I quickly move toward my bed.

The door opens to show a Ghost I haven't met before. He is definitely shorter than Daniel by at least 3 to 4 inches, but had similar characteristics as him. He sits in the doorway and stares at me for a second. I take a seat on my bed and wait for what he has to say.

"So, Nova, what was your purpose for staying back?" He says.

"Why do you ask?" I say. He doesn't reply, so I am guessing he is ignoring my question and wants me to answer. "It was nothing important. You should probably head back to your room. Get some rest."

He looks down towards the floor and nods. He sits in the doorway for another couple of seconds before leaving. That was a little awkward. I wonder why he came to my room just to ask that. He probably was one of the new recruits because he seemed shy, and that's how most recruits are in the beginning.

I look back toward the computer and think about looking up the rest of my team and getting there information, but I never got there ID. So, that blew that option right out of the water. Maybe I should rest up as well. Be prepared for tomorrow's mission. I decided that was the best option at the moment. I lie down on the bed I was sitting on and close my eyes, hoping that tomorrow will bring better insight on my tasks.

**I apologies if this chapter doesn't seem as good as the other one. School just started up for me and it brought upon me plenty of homework, which in terms made it more difficult to create and revise chapter 2. Still, I hope you enjoy and please feel free to write a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Daniel**

_Day 2, 02:22:97_

_Dominion Ghost Daniel Torrovois_

_124__th__ Marine Regiment_

_Onboard the Corrina_

I stare out one of the windows onboard the _Corrina_, in what seems like some kind of meeting area for the marines. The area is dotted with tables and chairs surround them, which seems like they are large enough for the marines. However, I am alone at the moment. Just the way I like it. Silence is wonderful when you want to be alone. Gives me time to think, especially when you can't sleep. I stare at the large red planet, Mar Sara, as we pass by. I never liked Mar Sara, the history in it is nice but they planet itself isn't that great.

I hear a light noise from behind me, like someone, or something, is trying to sneak up on me. My instincts kick in and I spin around to see who is watching me. To my surprise, it's Nova. I wonder why she is awake. She is still in her Ghost suit, but so am I. However, she looks more innocent now. She has her left arm clutching her right and her eyes focused on me. I know she isn't as innocent as she looks now; she is still a Ghost.

"You're still awake?" she said with a concerned look.

I turn back toward the window and continue looking toward the planet Mar Sara. "I was about to ask the same thing to you, but you did ask first, so I will answer first. I couldn't sleep for the longest time. So, I decided to walk around the ship. I think I walked around for a good 30 minutes before finding…" I wave my hand indicating the meeting area. "this place. I haven't been here too long. So, what about you?"

I glance over my shoulder to see her move toward me. She stands next to me, staring out the window with me. "Same reason you are here."

I smirk and turn my head back toward the blackened space. As I do, I see a figure that looks familiar. He has long black hair, grey shirt with blood streaks running down it and black pants. His hair covers his face so I can't see his it. The last thing I notice is the knife in his hand. He is clutching it tight and the hand that it's in is shaking severely.

Wait, I remember this memory. How? I was "mind wiped" by the Dominion. I shouldn't be remembering my past. Suddenly, the figure lunges toward me. My instincts kicked in again and I jump back attempting to dodge the knife. However, the knife still seemed have struck me. I look down at it, as he stares at me through his long hair. _The pain you made me suffer through, all you have put me through, I will put you through. I will make you suffer for the rest of your life if I have too!_

I close my eyes trying to force the image from my mind. _Go away, you're not here! You're dead! _Maybe this is a dream. It has to be, but it's not. I open my eyes and the image is gone, instead it is replaced with Nova, who is staring at me with worried eyes. I look at her, almost panting.

"Daniel, are you…ok?" she says

I shake my head. "No, I…. I don't think I am. Nova, I…" I stop and shake my head again. "I saw something, an image of a man. I remember that man. From my past, but I can't remember his name."

She looks at me, confused. She must be thinking that I am going insane, which might be possible. "I think you need to get some rest."

"No" I snap. "I am fine, just…." However, I think she might be right. Maybe I am just seeing things due to me being extremely tired. I drop my head in my hand and stand there. I try to regain my composure, but I can't. It seems almost impossible to do so. I feel a something touch my shoulder. I lift my head from my hands to see Nova's hand is there. I shake it off and walk away from her. She doesn't say anything or attempt to stop me. So I continue to walk on toward my assigned room and decide to get some rest.

_I am walking through a dense jungle, my canister rifle in my hands and a few other Ghosts a few feet ahead of me. They didn't have their cloaking active, which means we were not near our objective. The trees around me are different from most I have seen, but it is like that on most other planets. They have some distinct plant/animal on their surface. Some of these critters scurry over my feet and around me, like they don't notice me. We keep walking in the same direction for at least what seems to be a few yards. Suddenly, one of the Ghosts stops, making us all stop. I didn't know why till I notice the rumbling of the ground. I didn't know if this place had frequent earthquakes, so this might be normal. The Ghosts begin searching for something, frantic to find it, but what? Then, gun fire starts, but I can't move to see what they are firing at. I am stuck, unable to do anything but observe what's going on. Zerg then start leaping in from between the trees, surround us like we are prey. Screams are the next thing I hear. The sound of the Ghosts being ripped to pieces and there screams as they die. I am still unable to move, but they haven't noticed me still. That invisibility was short lived when a Hydralisk's head snaps in my direction. It starts slithering toward me, jaws open and his hissing growing louder as he gets closer to me. I am still unable to move, unable to attack or doing anything to defend myself. It's as if my body is locked up in some sort of panic state. It towers over me now, mouth open as it screeches at me. I have to do something anything to survive, but instead I collapse to the ground. I am on my knees almost as if I was praying to some god to save me. However, I begin to feel a strange sense of power inside me. It makes me feel like I can take on the whole Dominion army. Though, at the same time I still feel weak and frightened. The Hydralisk now lunges toward me, it leads with its claws and its mouth open ready to rip me limb from limb. Panic and fear now overwhelm me and I erupt._

I wake up almost literally jumping out of the bed I was sleeping on. My breathing is heavy and there is sweat running down my forehead. I look around the room. Everything is normal. No jungle, trees, native animals or Zerg. I sigh with relief. I noticed that I changed out of my Ghost suit, which I don't remember doing. I guess I must have blacked out before I reached my assigned room. I find my suit near the front of the bed. I haven't checked the time yet either, but it's probably close to the time we need to drop on Mar Sara. I stumble out of the bed and begin putting on the suit. Once I get the suit on, I grab my rifle that I happened to put near the door. That wasn't smart, but I shouldn't have to worry about being attacked on a Dominion ship, right? The door opens up to one of the Ghosts. I jump a little. Damn he scared me real bad. Wasn't expecting him.

"Well, you seem know when people are coming." He says with his slight sarcastic attitude.

"Yeah, I wish I knew you were coming." I say under my breath.

He signals me to follow, and I do. I walk about a few steps behind him down these narrow halls. I wonder who designed this ship. Whoever did, they must have been insane. I finally catch up to him, but I have to stay behind him or we would be a little too close for comfort in these hallways.

"I have a bad feeling about this mission." He blurts randomly. Or maybe it wasn't him blurting, maybe he wanted to discuss the mission with me.

"Why do you say this?" I say just to see what he means.

"The colonel seemed like he was holding something back, information that would be useful to us. I never trusted him in the first place."

We finally reach the other Ghosts. They seemed geared up and ready to go, just as I am. I glance over at Nova. She seems to have a sense of urgency and readiness to her, now. We get the order to get into the pods and prepare for the drop.

The pod rumbles slightly as it soars through the atmosphere of Mar Sara. I have to readjust myself at least several times. Damn drop pod seats are not that comfortable. I close my eyes and wait for the pod to land on the surface. It feels like eternity until we land. A display shows the signal that the drop pod will disintegrate in approximately 15 seconds. I kick the pod door open and bolt a few yards away from the pod and wait to regroup with the rest of my "team". I turn back around to watch the pod disintegrate. Then, I look around, trying to see where the other Ghosts are, but they seem to be nowhere in sight. Now, I search frantically, my eyes darting from one spot to the other. I begin to raise my right hand to my ear to turn on the comms, when I see Nova running toward me.

"Have you seen the others? I haven't attempted to look for them." She says, now walking toward me. Her eyes scan the area around me. "And it seems you haven't found them yet either."

"Nice to see you too, Nova" I say sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Come on now, we need too…." She stops and looks around for a second. Suddenly she bolts right past me; a trail of red dust passes me. Where is she going? I run after her to see where she is going, but it's difficult to see on Mar Sara. The red dust makes visibility on this planet very low. Another reason why I don't like this planet.

I try to speed up to catch up to her, but she seems to be doing the same. I get closer and closer, but when I do she seems speed up so I can't get close enough to stop her. We run in the same direction for about 2 to 3 kilos until I lose her. I stop in my tracks and begin to look around. Where could she have gone? That's when I see it.

A build stand about 100 yards ahead of me. The styling of the building shows it's a refinery, probably vespene refinery. She has to be in there, it's the only building with in a 2 kilo radius. I make a mad dash for the entrance of the refinery. When I reach the entrance, the doors seem rusted and inactive. Well, I thought they were inactive, but they seem to open when I got close enough to them. I walk into the building, and raise my canister rifle to ready myself if there are UED's in here. I walk slowly around the refinery, checking every corner, shaded area, etc. The walls in here are rusted to the point to where they might just collapse on their own. There is absolute silence in the air and it is kind of worrying me. Where is Nova? She has to be in here.

I hear the faint steps from behind me and I instinctively turn around and check what was behind me. Nothing. The faint steps have disappeared now, which worries me. I turn back around and continue on. The second I turn around, I feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder and then I get shoved forward. I regain my balance as fast as I can and turn back around to see who attacked me. Again, no one is there. Another sharp pain sears across the right side of my face. Where is he? He can't be cloaked can he? UED's shouldn't have that kind of technology. I ready myself for another attack. If he was smart, which he seems to know what he is doing, he would attack from behind. Aim for a kill shot on the back of my neck. I wait for few seconds, trying to establish the time he might attack. Then, I do a low sweep kick to knock his feet out from under him. I hear the reassuring thud of him hitting the floor.

I aim my canister rifle at the spot where he should be. His cloak deactivates and he lays there holding his head. I put my finger over the trigger, tightening my finger around it. I am just about to fire a bullet into his head, when I feel tremendous pressure on the back of my neck and I pass out.

**Thank you all who read this series. I have enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. I apologies again if this chapter seems to lack a little. This time it was not school work. It was my procrastination that kicked in. I have a bad habit of doing that. Anyway, please feel free to leave any review, good or bad, I read them all. I would also appreciate the help to enhance the quality of my writing/the use of the StarCraft lore. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Nova**

_Day 2, 10:47:12_

_Dominion Ghost November Terra_

_124__th__ Marine Regiment_

_Outside Oasis, Mar Sara_

He is in here! I know it! Whoever it is, he has to be in here. I race down the hallways of the refinery checking every corner and open doorway. The same few words keep echoing in my head. _Try to find me Nova, I know you can._ I never expected Psionic UED's, but that's the least of my worries. I stop at an intersection in the refinery. My eyes race around, trying to find the hallway he is down, but I can't. I start to get frustrated with myself. _Come on Nova, you have to do better than that. _His thoughts taunting me.

"Where the hell are you?!" I scream at the top of my lungs, making my throat sore.

I slam my fist into the wall. Where is he?! I dart down the hallway on my right. I run down it for a few feet till I am met with a door which ends the hall way. I teek the door open and ready my rifle. The room was huge! There were stacks of canisters, most of which were empty, but the ones that were not had some sort of purplish pink gas. It didn't look like vespene gas, so I had no idea what it was.

The room they were stored in was at least 11 to 12 feet taller than me. I slowly walk up to them to check them out. The containers were about half the height of me. How come these containers are full? This refinery shouldn't be active; the rust on it shows it was decommissioned years ago. I put my left hand up to my ear and activate the comms unit.

"Nova to the _Corrina_, I need to know the decommission time of the refinery I am in now." The comms fill with static as I wait for a reply, but it never comes. I repeat what I said. Nothing. Could they be interfering with our comms?

_Nova, see the truth about Mengsk and be free from him. _I turn around back toward the door, my rifle ready again. Where is he?! My head is on a swivel now, scanning the room. A sharp pain hits me on my right cheek as my head jerks left and my rifle drops to the floor. I try to regain my composure, but I am too dazed. Where did that come from? I eventually do regain a stable stance and prepare for the next attack. Another pain strikes my left rib, but it doesn't faze me as much as the last attack. Instead I retaliate and send a right hook at him. I know I hit him when I feel the sting on my knuckles and the reassuring thud of him hitting something.

His cloaking system fails and he appears a few feet in front of me. He is leaning against the containers now, using them as support. I grab my rifle from the floor and aim it at him. He puts on a smirk and looks at me now. The pupils in his eyes seeming to be fully black as if the color in them were swallowed whole.

"Who are you and the hell are you and why are you here?" I say, trying to be stern and strait forward, but my voice quivers at the sight of his eyes.

He laughs a little. "Oh Nova, you should know why we're here, but let me help you refresh that memory." He swings his fist at one of the containers, smashing the glass and the gas now begins to flood the room; the air now thick with the scent of copper. I begin to hear more glass break as the room begins to fill with a green misty cloud. I start running toward the entrance; taking my focus of my attacker. I find the door and rush out of the room. I shut it quickly hoping to stop the gas from spreading any further than just that room.

It seems now my priorities have changed; I need to get the hell out of here, now. All my assets now seem nonexistent. I have to find the rest of my team and leave this planet. Wait, Daniel! I had forgotten about him. I ditched him back at his drop zone. I now start sprinting back toward the entrance of the refinery. I hope he happened to follow me here. At the same time, I hope he didn't. I was the reckless less one; following some voice in my head.

I keep running down the path I took to get to the spot I was just at. I still check corners and open doorways; just to make sure I don't get flanked by whoever just attacked me. That's when I see him. Daniel is lying down, on his side, with blood streaming down his back. I rush over to him, worried.

I run up to see what has happened to him. I kneel down to get a better view of his wounds, which don't seem to be very major wounds. I check for a pulse on his neck. To my relief, it is still thumping away. Then I see why he was bleeding, and I can't believe I missed it. It was obvious to see, but knowing his injuries wasn't as important as know if he was still alive.

He had a knife stuck in back, just above his collar bone. Oh god, I don't have anything to stop the bleeding and I can't take the knife out; that will just make it worse. I have to get him out of here, but how? He is too heavy for me to carry out of here. Waking him up is the only reasonable option, and even that still has flaws. He could be too injured to walk. I have to try. I give him a slight shake to see if he will react.

He jumps a little as he starts to slowly come around. That was easy, easier than I expected. Maybe he wasn't unconscious. He attempts to rollover but I stop him immediately. He glances in my direction; a smirk spreads across his face.

"So glad you came back for me." He says sarcastically. I am surprised he remains this calm when he was literally stabbed in the back.

"Now isn't the time for jokes, we need to leave."

"Why? What's up?"

"We don't have any type of backup at this moment. We are going to have to hold out till we can get some help."

He looks shocked, now. I guess when you get news like this it can bring down any kind of mood you're in, which still seems to surprise me that he is in a good mood. "Are our comms down?" I nod. He brings his right hand to his temple and rubs it like he has some sort of head ache. I grab he good shoulder and start lifting him up, but he still seems to wince in pain.

"You think you will last till we get to the nearest town?" I say.

He nods. "Yeah, I think I will be fine." He winces again as he gets to his feet.

We begin to make a fast walk toward the exit with Daniel looking ahead and me checking our rears. It seems as though he didn't make it that far into the refinery, because we reach the exit fairly quick.

"I hope you know where you are going, now." He says

In all seriousness, I really didn't know where to go. I had no idea where the nearest town or city was. "Yeah" I lie, "I know where I am going. Just give me a second."

I can tell he saw right through my lie, it was a little obvious, let alone the fact he is a Psionic. He grabs my arm and starts making me walk with him. "Come on, I think I might know where the nearest city is, if I can remember the map well enough."

We start walking in the direction he wants me to walk in. I am a little worried. Can I trust him to bring us to a city nearby? I guess at this point, I have nothing much to lose. The red dust swirls around us as we walk toward wherever Daniel is taking me. I started counting our steps in the beginning on the long walk, well walk/jog, but lost count along the way. I think I was on 593 steps, or was it more.

He begins to slow down on his walking. Is he hurting too much, or are we closing on someone. Then, I see the beginnings of a road. The buildings come second; seeming to tower over us as if they were giants. Right as we reach the line of building he practically throws me into an alley way. I slam into the wall of the building; having the breath knocked out of me.

"What was that for?" I say starting to regain my breath

He jogs into the alley still looking out toward the streets. "We need to stay low. Ghosts are still hated by almost everyone, and I don't want to be gunned down by a group of drug smugglers. Also, looking for Dominion marines might not be the best idea at this point."

"What? Finding any Dominion personnel is hopes for getting us out of here."

He glances at me then returns his gaze toward the streets. "Marines and personnel are completely different Nova."

He starts backing me further into the alley way. When we are finally in the middle of the alley way, we start to calm down and take a break from the long walk here. Once we did that, though, Daniel drops to his knees, wincing in pain and breathing through his teeth. Shit, I need to find something to bandage his wound with.

"Daniel, I will be right back, ok. It won't be long, but we need to find something to patch you up with."

I begin to get up to walk away, but just as I do he grabs at my arm. "Nova, are you sure about this?"

"Are you testing my abilities as a Ghost?"

He smirks. "Testing? I guess you can say that."

I just shake my head and begin walking out of the entrance. Once I reach the entrance of the alley way I activate my cloak and begin walking out toward the city. I walk toward the nearest store, which wasn't too far from the alley way I was just at. I wait for someone to walk in before me so I can sneak in while the door was still open. The store is really run down, but the merchandise looked ok. Also, the store seemed pretty empty right now, so I shouldn't get spotted as easy. I looked around the store hoping that they had gauze and some sort of disinfectant. They had the gauze but they didn't have any disinfectant. I grabbed the gauze and some canned food, just in case we would be here a while. I walk up to the cash register with the bag in one hand and my rifle in the other. What am I going to do? I can't buy these. I don't have any sort of money. I guess I have to just steal it. This should be easy, well easier than when I was little. Wait, how do I remember this? Whatever, that's not important now. I need to get back to Daniel. I, now, start walking toward the door. I open it just enough to sneak out.

"What tha hell?!" says someone back in the store. I bolt when I hear the voice. I start running toward the alley way as fast as I can and don't look back. When I reach the alley, I stop and put my hand on the wall and start taking heavy breaths. Am I already winded? Then again, I did sprint about 10 or so kilo's. I walk all the way back to Daniel and fall to my knees.

"Nova!" He says as he crawls toward me. "Are you ok?"

I nod still breathing heavy. I pull out the gauze and get behind Daniel.

"You ready?" He nods. I put my right hand on the handle of the knife. I hear him breathe in deeply as if to get ready for what's coming next. I start pulling on the knife to see if I can get it free without having to rip off much flesh, if any at all. He flinches but doesn't say anything. After a few seconds, I stop pulling and rip the knife out of his back. He lets out a loud shriek of pain. I quickly start applying the gauze. Once I finish, l turn him around so he can lean against the wall. I then lean against his shoulder and pass out from exhaustion.

**I want to thank everyone who is reading my series so far. I hope you are enjoying so far and hope you enjoy it throughout the series. Please do feel free to write a review as I do read them and enjoy what you have to say. I will try to PM you thanking you for the comment, good or bad. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **5**

**Daniel**

_Day 2, 16:21:54_

_Dominion Ghost Daniel Torrovois_

_124__th__ Marine Division_

_Oasis, Mar Sara_

I lean my head against the one of the building in the alley way. I can't seem to sleep at the moment. Every time I try, I have some sort of nightmare. I look over to Nova, who still has her head rested on my shoulder. She is sleeping soundly. It must be nice to have a clear mind like her. I grab the knife that Nova pulled out from my back (Standard Dominion military knife, leather lacing around the hilt and a 6 inch blade). I shiver when I look at it. This was in my back. I drop it back to the ground.

I close my eyes again just to see if I can fall asleep without having a nightmare. That though was short lived when Nova jumps awake, breathing heavy with her eyes darting all over the alley way.

"Shit, Nova. Chill, you just had a bad dream." I say attempting to calm her down. I don't think it worked, because she is still looking around like her nightmare is somewhere around here.

She blinks twice and looks back at me; desperation and panic scar her face now. "Yeah" she says "Just a dream…"

"That does sound like it was 'Just a dream'"

She looks toward the ground and remains silent for a while. Could her "dream" be a memory too? I shake that though almost instantly. She was mind wiped; she shouldn't remember any sort of memory, unless she had the same problem as me. Another though I immediately shake off. I sit against the wall and sigh. What is wrong with me?

Suddenly the sound of small arms fire is heard. Nova and I almost instinctively sit up and grab our weapons. I was a little slower on the whole situation but that didn't matter. Nova looks at me and signals that she is going to look ahead to see the situation at hand. Right as she gets up, I snatch at her hand.

"If you're going up there, so am I" I whisper.

She sighs. "Alright, fine. Just please be careful will you." I nod to reassure her.

We creep slowly toward the front of the alley way. As we do, the gun fire begins to increase in sound and starts to leave a sort of ring in my ears. Screams of death are also heard and it makes me shiver a little. I was never the person to want to listen to people die. Then again, who wants to hear the sounds of a man dying?

Nova pokes her head out of the alley way just a little, probably just to see who is fighting. She immediately pulls her head back just as a few stray bullets hit the building we are creeping along.

"Maybe we should let this blow through." I whisper trying to persuade her from going out there, which I knew was the first thing on her mind.

She shakes her head, rejecting my suggestion. "I am going to out there to see what's going on. I didn't get a good look at what is happening."

She starts up her cloak and begins walking out. "Nova, wait!" I say as I try to reach out and grab her. It's too late, though; she blinks before eyes and leaves me.

Oh no she doesn't. She isn't leaving me that easy. I attempt to activate my cloaking system, but nothing seems to happen. I try again. This time, when I do try to activate my cloak, the system sends a shock throughout my body that feels like I have been struck directly by lightning. It almost makes me scream out in pain, but I manage to keep it down to groan.

Shit, now what am I going to do? I look up at the building that we were creeping along. I could try to scale it. The question now is; can I pull it off? I look back over to my bandaged arm. It hasn't been bothering me yet, so I decide that taking the risk to climb the building wasn't such a bad idea. Curiosity will be the down fall of me, or my arm. Either one.

I take a deep breath and begin my trek up the building. The pain strikes right as I use my arm to pull me up, but I have to ignore it and continue. I am not the one to give up immediately; it usually takes me a few hundred times to finally give up. The building was sort of decaying which left small little holes, enabling me to scale the building quite well. I push myself all the way up to the top of the building, which had to be maybe 10 stories tall.

I look down toward the ground level and finally understand what was going on. The chaos and madness was still going down, but it wasn't between any sorts of Dominion force. It seemed as though the fighting was between two drug lords, probably fighting for territory. That didn't seem to bother me now. They wouldn't be focused on us then.

I hear shifting from behind me and spin around to see what it is. It's a kid, maybe 8 or 9 with blonde hair. I can't see his eyes because they are hidden behind the hood on his jacket. I start slowly walking toward him.

"Stay away from me." He says his eyes still hidden from my view.

"I am not here to hurt you, I promise. I just want to know why you are here." I say, still slowly walking toward him

"Stay away from me." He repeats.

I now stand over him and kneel down to get on eye level with him. "Stay away from me!" He yells pulling out a knife and lunging toward me stomach. Instinctively, I grab his hand and stop him from stabbing me.

"I am not here to hurt you." I repeat. "I only want to ask you a few questions." He lifts his head to look at me. His eyes a light grey and feel empty, void of sight. Is he blind? No, can't be. He knew I was coming toward him, however his hood was covering his eyes. "First off, who are you?"

"I know what you really want to ask. You don't have to hide it."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is not important right now, I am Psionic and I am also blind. I know you wanted to ask those questions." I look at him, a little dumbfounded, now.

"How?"

"What do you mean?"

I am still in shock a little at how he figured out what I was thinking. I usually try to keep my thoughts locked in my own mind, so it is more difficult for other Psionics to read my mind. "I… I mean how did you know what I was going to say? You are one of the few who have seemed to do that to me."

He seems to smile, like he accomplished something important. I guess he did in a way. "Thanks, I usually don't get many compliments. Being a Psionic can get you a bad reputation."

I grunt. "So can a lot of things."

This time he chuckles at my attempt at a joke. I didn't think it was that funny, but I meant it in a serious matter. I guess the way I put it out made it seem funny to him. I hear whispers from below. I walk toward the edge of the building that looks over the alley way. Nova stands in the alley way alone.

I glance back toward the kid, who is still sitting there waiting for me to ask him what he already knows. "Come on, I got someone you should meet…"

"If you are trying to recruit me to the Ghost Program, I would rather you not. I don't want to go through the hardships and the memory wipes."

"First off, the person I was referring to was Nova, a friend…well acquaintance, and second…. I…..I can't really help persuade you on the topic of the Ghost Program, I was forced into it myself, but Nova can change your mind, if you want her too. I wouldn't, but that's just me."

A shy look of confusion spreads across his face. "You remember how you got to the program? I thought all Ghosts' went through a mind wipe process."

I scratch the back of my head. I really didn't have an answer to that question. That is something I will have to find out for myself later. "Long story" I say, "I will explain it when we get down, ok?" He nods.

I look back over the ledge and notice Nova looking back up at me. I immediately avert my gaze from her back to the kid who now starts walking toward me. He is a little shaky when he does, but he manages to make it to me without falling.

"I am guessing if you can walk to me; you can climb down a building?" I say hoping he nods in agreement. He doesn't, which I should have figured.

"Only reason I can walk to you is because I sense an aura around you. I have adapted to the sense and used it as a defense system. It gets stronger as you get closer, but I have been trying to use it as a system to walk around and seem…" He seems to linger on his next words. "More human I guess you can say."

"Human isn't the best word to use, but anyway, we need to head down." I glance back at Nova. Her attention is averted to something else on the streets. "Nova isn't the most patient person."

"You think you can carry me down?" He says gesturing to my bandaged shoulder. I wonder how he knew that?

I shrug it off. "If I can get up here holding my own weight, I think I can handle a little more weight on the way down."

I get a hold of him in my bad arm, making my good arm take most of the weight of us on the way down. I kneel down toward the edge and get a good grip on the ledge of the building. I keep my gaze on the kid while I go down. I didn't want to look down because if I did happen to fall, I wasn't the only one getting hurt. I slowly walk climb down making sure I get good footing and a strong grip in some of the holes in the wall. My arm burns from holding him, but I am trying to ignore it, which is much more difficult than it was on my way up here.

Then, I hear a pop. Pain sears across my arm and a scream come out of my mouth. I lose my grip on the wall. I get my wounded arm and hold the kid tightly against me so when we hit the ground; I will take the majority of the damage from the fall. However, when I do hit the ground, I don't feel anything. It is as if the nerves in my arm died.

Nova rushes toward us and kneels over me. I look back at the kid, who has his eyes closed and is slightly shivering.

"Were ok, kid. Well, were not dead." I say sarcastically. Nova shakes her head.

"Ok? You just fell about 10 stories and you are 'ok'."

"It was more like 6 stories, but yes I am fine, or as fine as having pain spike through your entire arm."

"And who is this?" She points at the kid who is now staring at me with a concerned look.

"I think we need to sit down and have a nice discussion."

"Could you stop flicking around!" She now raises her voice. I think she though my last comment was supposed to be a sarcastic one. "This is serious. Your condition is critical and that's bad. That makes moving around in this city near impossible. We will eventually be found by someone not part of the Dominion…"

I cut her off. "Nova, let's see what my condition is now because it isn't that critical, I have been through worse. Then we can worry about something else later, ok?" She sighs, but doesn't say anything to object. She puts her hand out to help me up. I try to move my good arm, but I can't. I can't even lift it up to grab her arm. She looks at me impatiently at me. "Nova, can you do me a favor and help pop my arm back in to place."

"What?" She says.

"Just help me Nova. That seems to be the only thing wrong with me at this moment, well minus that." I gesture toward the bandages with my head. She sighs again and gets herself ready.

She wraps her hands around my arm. I prepare myself for the pain I am about to endeavor on. My wounded arm is still throbbing and now I am about to feel even more pain when she does pop it in place. I feel her moving my arm around; try to put it back into place. I have popped a limb out of place, which was my jaw, and that was very painful. Nova seemed to find the socket and pushed it in, making a small popping sound. It wasn't that painful to pop it back into place, but I still winced.

I give her a smile and thank her for helping me out. She nods and keeps her serious face. I look back at the kid, who just sits there looking toward the ground. He looks up at me and gives me a slight smile.

"Feeling better?" He says "Especially after I saved your life." I give a confused look. Saved my life? Could he have saved me from breaking something in that fall?

"Saved? I think it was luck; not you saving him." Nova says

I hear shouting and footsteps coming toward the alley way now. Shit, they must have heard the shouting and scream from us and sent someone over here to see what's going on. I look at Nova and she looks back at me. She knows they are coming too; probably heard them coming as well.

"Follow me, now." She says.

I get up and grab the kids arm as well as my rifle that was lying right next to him and pull him to his feet. I begin my jog after Nova, my hand gripped tightly around his wrist. I keep running after Nova, hoping she knows if there is an exit on this side of the alley way.

"Where are we going? What's going on?" the kid says.

"We have baddies on are tail right now, so we are trying to get away from them." I reply, hoping that was enough to make him accept it, which it should because I wasn't lying.

I lose sight of Nova just as she rounds a corner. I round the corner and stop when I see Nova stopped. She looks ahead of us and shakes her head. I look in her direction and immediately feel some sort of weight shift in my body, maybe its worry moving around in there.

The alley way has come to an abrupt stop and we stand at the dead end while whoever is chasing us is now closing in.

**Thank you, again, for reading my series. I will, as always, try to keep these chapters coming out every week for you guys/girls to read. Feel free to leave a review as I do read them and will reply to them. I, also, do like you guys can leave a review that will help improve my story even more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Nova**

_Day 2, 19:24:12_

_Dominion Ghost Nova Terra_

_124__th__ Marine Division_

_Oasis, Mar Sara_

I stare at the dead end in the alley way, anger and fear overwhelming my thoughts. I should have figured there was a dead end at the end of this alley way. Daniel stares at the wall that blocks our path and locks us in here. The look on his face shows a sigh of panic and eagerness, which I have no idea why he would be eager. His hand grabs at my arm and his eyes fix on me. The look on his face shows he has an idea ready for us, and I hope it is useful.

"Nova, cloak, now." He says

"What? What about you? Are you…" he cuts me off.

"You are going to have to trust me, because I trust you to know what to do."

But I have no idea what to do. I guess have I had to trust him; I have no other choice. I blink out in front of him, and wait for whoever is coming for us to find Daniel. I wish I knew what he was thinking. He seemed good at keeping his thoughts to himself.

Daniel lifts his rifle up and props it on his wounded arm, probably to let the kick of the gun on his "good" arm. Is he going to try and fight this? I guess that's all we can do, and I am guessing that's what he trusted me to do. I walk toward the back of the alley way and ready myself for the incoming people.

"Kid, I want you to head on to the back of the alley way. Things are going to get messy." He says. Then, he gets in front of him and guides him away. The footsteps grow louder and so does their voices. They seem to be arguing with each other for some odd reason.

Daniel gets the kid in the back of the alley way. Just as he does, the two people who were sent to find us. They come around the corner weapons aimed, knowing that they were going to get a fight. Daniel has his rifle propped up on his arm, aimed at them. For a few seconds, they seem to stare at each other. Then, the two guys start slowly walking toward him, there guns still aimed high.

"Look at who we have here, a Dominion Ghost." One of the guys says. He looks over at his wounded shoulder. "And it seems as though he has been clipped like the damned bird he is." He points to his shoulder to show his buddy what he means.

"I wouldn't come a step closer if I were you. Ghosts are said to be scary. Plus, I am sure that I am a better shot than both of you combined." He says, taunting them. What is he trying to do, provoke them even more?

They continue to get closer to Daniel. Whispers are heard from them, probably attempting to come up with some plan. They get to the point to where they are literally inches from Daniel. I have to do something now. I take my shot on the attacker closest to me. I teek the bullet to where it hits him right in the temple, instantly killing him. Right when the bullet is heard from my gun, Daniel snaps toward the other attacker and fires two rounds hitting him in the chest both times.

Daniel stares at the bodies for a few seconds, his gun still aimed at them as if they are still alive. He eventually drops both of his arms to his side and his head drops down to look toward the ground. I blink back into sight and head toward him. I can tell he is upset about something, probably the grief of killing someone. I don't understand why that is a problem, he has probably done it before.

He turns his attention to the kid now. The kid has his jaw open and his eyes are extremely wide. I don't blame him for being in shock; I would too if I was a child witnessing the death of someone right in front of my eyes.

"We need to leave here now. If they are not deft, then they probably heard the gun shots and know something went down. They will have someone here in a few minutes when they notice they didn't come back" Daniel says with a blank expression. He looks back at me and forces a smile on his face. "Thanks for backing me up, Nova."

I smile back so I can reassure him. "No problem, Daniel. Now, about us leaving." I walk toward the kid and grab his arm to get him to his feet. "I got the kid, just lead the way Daniel." He nods and begins walking toward the exit of the alley way. I walk a few steps behind him, but I eventually catch up to him.

"Daniel, what's up? Something wrong with what happened back there?" We exit the alley way. The sun has set making the city almost pitch black with the occasional beams of light from a lamp post along the road.

He doesn't answer for a few seconds, but after a while he looks at me and sighs slightly. "It's a long story, but I guess we have time for one now don't we." He takes a right turn onto another street. I wonder if he knows where he is going. I don't think he does, just figured he would take us somewhere besides there. He takes a while before he begins with his story.

He sighs again. "I am not the person who wants to kill people. Whenever I do, if feel as if I take away the potential of the person in this society. Now, don't get me wrong, if I had to defend the ones I loved, I would do anything to save them. It's just…" He looks up toward the sky and closes his eyes for a brief second and opens them back up. He, then, looks back at me.

The sound of more gunshots are heard. Are they still fighting? Daniel grabs my arm and begins leading me away from the source of the fighting. We walk down a couple of streets we haven't been down. It's actually scaring me how Daniel knows where he is going. It's almost like he has been here before.

Daniel, then, slams into one of the windows of the building we were walking near. He still held onto my arm, which dragged me and the kid into the building as well. A few seconds after he did that, a bus speeds by the building. I forgot that the cities didn't have sidewalks. The buses basically have free roam when it comes to the road.

I look back at Daniel. "Thanks…" I say, gasping a little because of what just happened. I get up and so does he.

He smirks a little, and his face blushes a little, too. "Don't worry about it Nova." His smirk goes away as he reaches his hand up toward his comms unit.

"There still dead. I tried a few minutes ago; just got static again."

"Daniel to the _Corrina, _we are requesting assistance on the ground of Mar Sara. We are currently held up in the city Oasis. If you hear this, please respond immediately" He says, as it repeats through my comms.

Our comms fill with static for a few seconds. I figured we wouldn't get a signal now. Suddenly, we hear cracks over the comms.

"Under…. Location…. Aid now…." The comms cut right there and return to static. He gives me a smile. His smile doesn't last long. I hear a heavy smack and Daniel's head snapping in the other direction; making him fall to his knees and dropping his rifle. Seconds after that I feel a hand wrap around my neck. I start losing my breath; straining to gain some air into my lungs.

A figure appears in front of me. He wears a black fiber suit that looks similar to the one the Ghosts use, only much sleeker. He has the same black soulless eyes as the guy I meet in the refinery. He wears a grin on his face.

"Poor Nova. Stuck with me again, and no one to help you. You should have said yes the first time, and then you wouldn't be in this position with the Spectres trying to hunt you down again." I try gasping for air, but I get nothing. Black spots start appearing at the edge of my vision and I feel like I am about to pass out. He looks back at Daniel to see if he has moved, but it's too late. Daniel slams his fist into the Spectres jaw. His hand releases off my neck as he stumbles toward the window we broke to get in here. I gasp for air, this time getting a large gulp of it and it makes me jag a little. I fall to my knees trying to get my breathing stable again. I glance back up to see Daniel now in a fist fight against the Spectre. My vision goes in and out as I try to stabilize my breathing, so I can only get glimpses of the fighting. I hear a sharp scream and the thud of someone falling to the ground.

My vision comes back and I see Daniel on the ground, holding his other shoulder as blood oozes through his fingers. The Spectre stand over him, knife in hand and grinning, preparing for another attack, which will be aimed at taking Daniels life. I just sit there, unable to help, unable to figure out what I could do to stop him in time, but I cant. Instead of hearing the knife enter Daniel and his screams of pain afterwards, I hear a gunshot and the Spectres screams of pain. It was no less than two feet away from me. I look over to where Daniel was before the attack and see the kid, holding his rifle up.

It wasn't a good shot, but it hit him to where he couldn't move. The bullet went straight through his knee, shattering it and making him unable to move. He had dropped to the ground and immediately clutched his knee. I get up and slowly walk toward Daniel, limping and unable to get my breathing at a stable pace.

The bleeding was coming out heavily from his other shoulder and Daniels hand wasn't helping to stop it. I take a quick glance around the room. The Spectre wasn't there anymore. How could he have left? I look toward the entrance of the building we are in. I catch a glimpse of something purple, like an aura. I must be seeing things.

I return my focus back to Daniel. His head has begun to slump to one side. I give him a slight shake. Probably not the best thing to do, but he needs to stay awake.

"Daniel, stay with me. Assistance should be here soon." I say. I couldn't think of any other way to keep the situation positive.

His head jerks back up and the look of pain marks his face as he lets out a groan. I kneel down next to him. "Easy there, Daniel."

He looks at me with a glassy look. "Nova, if I die…"

I cut him off. "You're not going to die. Just stay with me, ok. I need you to that for me please."

"Nova," he says his voice low and rough. "If I do die, I want you to know, something." I sit in silence and wait for him to finish. "You have been a wonderful teammate, and a great friend. I, also…" his voice trails off and I don't hear what he says.

It's a small saying, but it hits me hard. Tears begin to well up in my eyes. I don't know why this has me choked up; maybe because I had no one ever care for me so much before. I lay my hand on his cheek and rest my forehead on his. I had no idea what kind of emotions I could get from someone close to my age. It leaves butterflies in my stomach and I kind of like it.

The roar of a Medivac is now the only thing I hear. I don't look back toward it. Daniels head slumps back toward his shoulder again.

"Daniel! Stay with me!" I scream, but it's pointless, the noise of the Medivac is making is too loud. His eyes close and his head rest on his shoulders. No, he can't bleed out on me now. Please, don't do this to me. I feel a hand on my shoulder, its large and metallic making it feel cold. I look back at him, but only for a second. I return my attention back to Daniel. He hasn't moved since I last looked at him. He looks so peaceful, it would almost be rude to wake him, but he needs to live. I feel as if I need him.

The marine now begins to pull me away from Daniel. I start screaming; asking for someone to help Daniel instead of being focused on me, but it's pointless. The Medivac is drowning my screaming out. I struggle and try to fight of the marines grip on my shoulder, but that is also pointless. I feel a small pain my neck but ignore it. I still struggle to get to Daniel, but I become tired and weak. I eventually get succumbed to whatever they injected into me and let them drag me onto the Medivac. Right when they set me down on one of the benches, my body slowly starts to lean against the hull of the ship and I pass out.

**Thank you, again, for reading my series. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Do feel free to leave a review, as I do love to read them. If you do feel like I can improve on something with my story, you can either PM on the website or leave a review. I would appreciate that greatly. I will keep the chapters coming out weekly for you guys because I love you that much (No homo if you are a male reading this). Until the next chapter.**

**I apologies if this chapter came late, I thought I had uploaded it but I only put it on my saved stories and didn't add it to the chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Tosh**

_Day 2, 21:29:12_

_Spectre Gabriel Tosh_

_Spectre Leader_

_Oasis, Mar Sara_

I wrap my arm around the injured Spectres back, whose name I had forgot now, and lift him up to where he can stand. Nova begins to slowly walk toward us, but her attention is not focused on us at the moment. It is on the other Ghost, who is kneeling down bleeding heavily out of his right shoulder. His left one has old bandages on it, probably from the last attack. Once I get the Spectre up, I begin to lead us out of the abandon building. I exit the way I came in, which was through the broken window that Nova and her friend so gratefully made. We walk past the actually doorway and past the other window. I catch a glimpse of Nova before we passed the window. She had turned her attention toward us at the last seconds, but hopefully she didn't notice us leaving so abruptly. We walk a few more blocks till we reach a spot on the side of the road where there was little light. I felt like this was a good spot to let out my anger on this man.

I slam him up against the wall, his injured knee hitting it as well. He let out a loud shriek and fell toward the ground and immediately went and grasped his knee. I had the urge to wrap my fingers around his neck and let him suffer, but I needed him if I was going to more Ghost to aid us in destroying the tyrant Mengsk.

"What the hell was that for!" he says, an edge to his voice.

"I would ask the same for you." I say

He gives me a stupid look, which just makes me feel angrier toward him. "You ain't suppose to be hurting the recruits, especially Nova."

"Well how else are we supposed to get her to help us? She won't join willingly. You are the one who told me that."

"I also told you she won't be forced into something she don't want to do."

He looks away from me, but I still have my gaze set on him. He has been a stubborn Spectre, just like Dylanna, and if he kept it up he would end up like her as well. I reach for a small canister on my belt and take up toward my mouth. I take a long drag on the Terrazine inside and letting it fill me up. I feel the gas flowing through me and it feels good. Makes me feel like I can do just about anything, but I know I need to keep my intake on a schedule. I don't want the same incident happening again.

The Spectre shakes his head in disapproval. He was never one to like the Terrazine. He told me that he thought that much power could go to someone's head and corrupt them more than Mengsk. I laugh the first time he told me that.

He returns his gaze back on me. "So, where is our ride? They should be here soon."

Right as he said that our comms beeped once and a voice came over. "Tosh? You there?" Kath says.

I had almost forgotten Kath was helping out in the bridge. She had been doing better since our last encounter with Nova. She was still unable to walk, but her upper half was able to move around. She started to scare me for a while there. We had to get a Dominion surgeon to get her back together. They had to go through extensive surgery and therapy to get her in the shape she is in now. She still isn't the best. I catch her staring into space for long periods of time and sometimes it's hard to get her back to reality. Other than that, the surgeon said she should make a full physical recovery.

"Yeah, I'm here." I finally say. "Where is our ride? I am becoming impatient."

"Well, you're going to have to wait. A few Dominion battlecruisers are outside of Mar Sara as we speak. It will be tough trying to get you guys out."

I slam my fist into the wall. Why would there be more than one battlecruiser in Mar Sara air space? "Well, hurry." I pause, trying to remember the Spectres name was. "Jackson be injured. Did you send the ship out already?"

There is silence for a second. For a little while there, I thought we lost contact to the _Palatine_. Finally, we hear another beep. "No, it has not, but I will make sure medical personnel are on the dropship."

"Thanks Kath really appreciated it." Jackson says.

"If any other problems occur, just hit me up. I will be with you giving updates on the ships ETA to your position."

The comms fill with static then cut abruptly. I look back at Jackson and he looks back at me. We sit in silence for a good few seconds. His eyes suddenly shift to a different direction. That's when I hear it; the clanking of metal boots. Dominion Marines must be searching for us. I put out my hand for Jackson to grab, which he does instinctively.

"Come on, they are sending patrols out for us. Call Kath; tell her to send the ship to LZ #2."

He does as I ask and I pull him up, wrapping my arm around his back to help him out and lead him out of the cities limits.

**Daniel**

_Day 3, 06:29:57_

_Dominion Ghost Daniel Torrovois_

_124__th__ Marine Division_

_On board the Corrina_

___I sit at the corner of the couch in the living room of my home. The holocaster shows the recent news, but the volume is off. My father sits a few feet away on a recliner messing with some gadget he must have found on the streets. My younger brother is on the floor in front of the holocaster playing with a toy we bought for him not to long ago. He stops what he is doing to let out a rough cough. My mother comes in with a glass with a pinkish liquid. She told me it was medicine for my brother and that I shouldn't use it. I never tried; I was just curious. I take a glimpse at the window to see what time of day it was. It was usually hard to tell what time it was in our house usually because most of our clocks didn't tell the correct time. I look back at my dad to see if he has done anything new, which he hasn't. He looks back at me and has a shocked look on his face._

_ "What's up Dan? Why are you staring at me?" He says._

_ "Just seeing what you're doing over there. What is that thing anyway?" My mother begins to slowly feed my brother the medicine. I am still looking at object in my father's hands._

_ "I haven't really found that out, to be honest. It was in the street when I picked it up and though it might be of use to us. So far, it doesn't seem like it does much." _

_ I walk toward the window and open it. I needed some fresh air. Right when I opened it, I heard a whistle from below. I looked down and saw a few of my friends. They waved me to follow them. I look back at my family to see if they were paying attention. They weren't, but I feel like I had to inform them of where I was going; don't need them to worry about me._

_ "Yes, you can go." My father said without looking my direction. I was stunned that he knew what I was thinking, but I always forgot he was a Psionic. _

_ I climb out of the window and prepare for my climb down. I was always glad we were on the third floor of our apartment. It made climbing down less worrisome for me. I begin lowering myself down toward the second floor and grabbed a hold of the window seal. My fingertips were barely holding on, but I wasn't worried about falling. I had done this dozens of times. I lower myself some more until I was close enough to the ground to where I could just drop down. I land right next to my friend Trevor, who gives a smug look._

_ "You're going to kill yourself doing crazy shit like that one day." He said sarcastically._

_ I laughed a little. "Hasn't happened yet, so I am not afraid of it. So, what are we planning on doing this late at night?"_

_ He points in a certain direction and I know immediately know where he wants to go. He wants us to mess around with the police force here again. It's not like they really care. They are usually laid back and some of them actually like us. _

_ We began our trek toward the station. It was only 12 blocks from where I lived, so we didn't have to go far. About 9 blocks in we hear gun fire, and it wasn't small arms. This was Dominion Gauss rifles blaring and it was in the direction away from where we were going. _

_ I turned my head in the direction of the noise and stood there for a second. I could hear whispers in my head telling me to head back home, and help them. But who?_

_ "Dan, everything alright? If you are worried about what's happening over there, you shouldn't, probably just the police attempting to break up a drug deal or something stupid." But it already worried me to much now. _

_ "Hey, I am going to head back. I have to check on my family, make sure the fighting is near them." I dash back toward my apartment before they had a chance to change my mind, but I wouldn't have stayed with them either way. I knew my family was in trouble. I could just feel it._

_ I reach my apartment faster than I expected and when I did, I was in complete shock. There was a Dominion dropship a few feet above our complex. No, why would they be here? I start my dash through the lobby and strait for the stairs. I didn't want to use the elevator; they were slow and usually were broken, so trying to use them could be pointless._

_ I climbed the stairs three at a time trying to reduce the time it took to get to my families room. I got to the floor and began running toward our room. It was 322, but I used the stairs that would get me closer to the room. I stop when I see the door open wide. I didn't see, at first, that the door was ripped off its hinges. I begin to slowly walk in. _

_ Immediately, I see my father lying on the floor, blood pooling around him. I stand in shock. This couldn't be happening. Not to me. I start toward my brother's room. Big mistake. A Dominion marine stands at the foot of his bed. My mother sits next to my brother and the marine has his rifle trained on her._

_ "Please, we didn't know anything about it. I promise." My mother pleads. Her eyes reach mine and they grow when she sees who it is. The gun clicks and fires 3 shots; all hitting my mother. I clasped my hands over my mouth to stop from screaming. He fires another shot this time hitting my brother. I could tell they were dead because there movement stopped when the bullets struck them. The marine turns toward me and shows a toothy grin. He grabs me by the collar of my shirt and lifts me to where I am eye level with him. _

_ "Last one guys." He says_

_ He lifts me all the way to the entrance of my apartment room and throws me to the ground in the hall way of the complex, knocking the breath right out of me. I feel the cold steel of the barrel on my head. I close my eyes and hope for the worst, but right when I do, I feel a growing power within me. It feels like nothing I have experienced before. Maybe I could try to use this power to help me escape._

_ "Any last words, kid?" one of the marines said. I didn't say a thing, just let my mind enter his and starting doing what Psionics did best. I had always known I was a Psionic, my father told me before I truly had a grip on what was wrong with me. _

_ I hear the screams from the marine as the barrel is removed from my head. The other marines noticed what was happening and that's when they knew who I was. _

_ "Flick, kill the bastard!" one of them said. I hear the sound of guns clicking bullets into their chambers and knew I was a good as dead_

I jolt awake and suddenly regret it. My vision goes blurry and a splitting headache hits me. I feel a hand on my chest pushing me back down and I don't try to stop it. I lay back on whatever I am laying on and blink rapidly trying to refocus my eyes.

"Daniel its ok, you're fine now. Just relax." A voice tells me. It sounds soft and feminine, probably Nova.

My eyes begin to finally refocus and I catch a glimpse of Nova staring down at me; a smile on her face like she is happy to see me. My splitting headache doesn't go away and now I feel queasy.

"What… What's going on? Where am I?" But right when I ask the question, I already knew where we were. "How long have I been out?" I hear shuffling from behind and when he comes into vision, I know exactly where I am.

"Ah, you're awake Daniel, that's good to know. Right now, you are in the medical bay of the _Corrina, _and you have been out for…" He checks the time on his holopad. "8 or so hours now."

"What? What happened to me?" I glance at my shoulders and notice they are tightly wrapped with fresh new gauss on them. That's when the flood of memories comes back. The mission, me and Nova stuck in Oasis together, the incident before I passed out, all comes back so fast it makes my headache that much more painful.

"Your status was critical when we found you and Nova. You had almost bled out in front of us. Luckily we had stopped the bleeding just before you died of blood loss. We have you hooked up to a blood pump so we can get you at a stable amount to have you roam the ship."

"How much blood did I lose?"

He stands there silently before answering my question. "Around 60 percent… But I wouldn't worry too much. We are hoping we can get blood levels back to a normal level by your next mission."

Worry! I almost died of blood loss and you tell me not to worry! I wanted to say that but instead I say the other thing that is on my mind. "And how long do we have until our next mission?"

Nova stares at me, now. Her eyes are a light blue and seem almost right for her. It makes her seem like she is the perfect human, and she is. "Next mission is in 2 days. I will try to keep you informed and updated." She looks up at the doctor that is standing across from her. "Could you leave for just a few seconds? I need to speak with him in private."

He nods and leaves the room. We sit in silence for a while before I decide I need to break it. "Nova, about what I said… about what we said on Oasis."

"Stop, I don't want to talk about that here and now. When I feel like we are in a more private room, we can discuss stuff like that." She pauses before continuing. "What I wanted to discuss now was about who we faced back on Mar Sara."

I give her a strange look, but she avoids her eyes from my gaze. "They were a group called the Spectres. Their intent is to bring down Mengsk and his tyrant government." She takes a deep breath and then continues. "They are practically super Ghosts. The reason for this is because they use a drug called Terrazine, which enhances their Psionic powers and makes them a much more difficult foe to face." I hear someone tapping on the door.

"I will tell you more later. It seems as though I have run out of time." She gets up and walks to the door. I had so many questions for her, but she had already gotten up to leave. After that, all I hear is the door open and close; leaving me here in the silence of the room, alone.

**I would to thank you guys again for reading my series. As always, I will be posting every week, as I promised (Or at least I think I promised). Feel free to leave a review telling me if you liked it or need some improvement because I always read them, good or bad. I apologies again if my last chapter came out late, I had though I uploaded and noticed that I didn't even put it into a file on the website. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will write to you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Nova**

_Day 3, 7:04:21_

_Dominion Ghost Nova Terra_

_124__th__ Marine Division_

_Onboard the Corrina_

After I had walked out of the medical bay, I head straight for the other Ghost's room. Apparently he would be doing the debriefing instead of the colonel. I didn't complain; actually I was much happier that he would be informing me about our next move than the colonel of this damned forsaken ship.

I started walking down the hallway his room was on, when I hear someone speaking. It seemed as though it was coming from his room actually. His door was slightly open, so I figured he left it that way for me so I could get in. However, I don't. Instead, I stand outside of it and start listening to their conversation. I knew it was wrong, but I had a feeling that I couldn't trust anyone in my "squad", well maybe Daniel was a little more trustworthy that the others.

"…you will be getting another Ghost within the next few hours. He will arrive with another wave of marines. I am sorry for the loss of your teammate."

There was a long pause. I stood there like a statue, waiting for them to say something.

"Nova, I know your outside. Come in, we are just going over the recaps of our last failed mission." There didn't seem to be a hint of sarcasm. I walk through the door and stare at our visitor. He looked like he could be a marine, but he was dressed in a more formal military attire. I didn't get his name; he seemed to be able to keep his thoughts to himself. His stare was hardened and seemed like it could pierce metal.

I keep my composure and held my gaze at him. He didn't intimidate me, but I wasn't expecting him to seem so formal right now. He looked back toward the other Ghost. "Anyways, I have the mission details, and I will make sure you get every inch of information this time."

I hear steps from behind and I am not the only one who heard it. We turn around and see Daniel walking in the door. Why was he here? Better question, how did he get away from the medical personal in the bay?

"What the hell are you doing out here?" I said.

He shot me a look and put on a slight smirk. "Though I would join the party." He walked toward me. His whole body shook uncontrollable and it seemed as though he might drop to the floor at any given moment. I led him toward the bed that is in the room and settled him down.

"Good, now everyone is here." He continues. "So, what we have come to understand, the Spectres have been active in their plans to bring down the Dominion. This activity has been going on for over 4 months, but it was never reported to higher authorities, so it wasn't put on that high of a concern level. Now, with their recent attacks and plans to renew their Terrazine caches, they are getting ever so close to attacking the capital again."

"Quit with the backstory and get to the point." The other Ghost says.

Daniel gives him a dirty look. "Let the man talk, man. This is still important to us." He returns his gaze back to our "guest" and motions him to continue.

He clears his throat. "Thank you. Now, I know this may not intrigue you guys, but I need you to go on a reconnaissance mission. Mar Sara has been on the receiving end of the Terrazine activity down there and we have speculation that the people down there knew all along. If you can get any information from the people down there report it immediately. Any and all info is necessary for a successful defense against the Spectres."

I look back toward Daniel, but he doesn't look back. He seems zoned out and not paying attention to the information given. I look back at our guest. "So, that's it? There is nothing else that would be important."

"Not at this moment, but I will try to keep you guys updated as much as physically possible. Now, if you excuse me, I have other things to do." He walks passed us and exits the room.

"I don't trust him." Daniel finally says. "I don't think his information is false, but I think it's a trap. Some sort of setup."

The other Ghost gives him a surprised look. I would too, but there is no need because he has a point. What if it is a trap?

"I think you are paranoid. I know these so called "Spectres" have been forcing Ghost to join their cause, but why would the Dominion send one of their best informants to give us this information." Now is when I give him a shocked look, and I am not the only one.

"What?" I say "That was one of the Dominions best informants? Is there anything else you are holding back?"

He looks down toward the ground. "I guess there is. You want the good news or bad?"

"Does it really matter?" Daniel says. I can tell he is irritated, and probably for other reasons than this conversation.

"No, so I will give you the bad news first. Our new recruit… wasn't found during the drop. We had a search party sent down a few hours after the drop, for you two…" He gesturers to us. "And our other friend. We couldn't find him so he was recorded as KIA. Not my idea, but I can't change their mind…"

We sit in quite for a few seconds until I can't stand it. "Where is the good news?"

"There is none. I actually didn't think you though there would be good news."

"Well alright then, if you don't mind, Nova and I are going to leave so we can have a little talk." Daniel says. Oh good, he came here to talk to me about what happened. Now isn't the best time to talk about this, but he did walk all the way here just to do it, which really surprised me. I nod, agreeing to his statement.

I walk over to him and help him up and wrap his arm around my waist to help support him. We exit the door and beginning walking down the hallways.

"So, Nova, what's up with you lately? You don't seem to be acting like the uptight and straight forward person I met a few days ago." I give him a look. I wasn't uptight… was I?

He chuckles and we enter through the door of my "prison cell" type room. I hope we wouldn't be on this damn ship much longer; I am starting to dislike it more and more by the hour. I settle him down on the bed again and I take a seat next to him, making sure there was at least a few inches between us. I didn't want him to get too comfortable with this "New Nova".

"You haven't answered my question." He says.

I shrugged. I knew what was going on; I just didn't want to have him know what was going on. I have felt this before and it was from the Terrazine Tosh forced me to breathing in the first time. The craving for it is gnawing at me, slowly forcing me to eventually break down. Of course I won't, but it still clings at the back of my mind, reminding me of everything that has happened to me. I haven't had any serious illusions happen to me, and I hope I did jinx myself.

I turn to look him. He had a look on his face showing me he didn't believe my attempt at shrugging of his first comment.

"Ok," I finally say. "I… I was exposed to the Terrazine back at the refinery. One of the Spectres broke a few of the containers and the gas filled the room."

"What does that have anything to do with it?"

I wanted to punch him across his face, but I had to remember he didn't know my about the Spectres and the Terrazine. "Let's start off with this; Terrazine is a drug that enhances Psionic abilities by double of they are now. The drug is highly addictive and has side effects that can make almost anyone go insane. However, the Spectres found out that if you add Jorium into the gas, it makes it more stable."

"So what are the side effects?" He gives me a curious look. I have no idea if he is being sarcastic or if he is being serious. He seems to be good at hiding that, a little too good.

"From what I can tell, they range from hallucinations to extreme mood swings…"

Right then and there I can tell he knew what happened down in Oasis. I wanted to tell him how I really feel and how I really felt down in that shanty city. However, I think its best for us to not get feelings for each other.

"Ok then," he says, sighing really heavily. "Now that we have that out of the way, I still need a backstory to these… Spectres?"

Before I begin to explain it, Daniel lets out a long groan and closes his eyes. The pain killers must have lost their effect. I rush over to him and slowly set him down on the bed. I look around the room and then back at him.

"Sit tight, I will be right back." I say and then begin walking out of the room.

Just before I leave he speaks up. "Nova, please hurry. I feel like I am slowly dying." He still has the sarcastic touch to his voice and I can't hold back the smile that emerges on my face. I rush out the door and down the narrow hallways to the medical bay. I reach an intersection and lose all though of the ship and can't figure out where to go. I am literally lost…

Kath Toom

_Day 3; 10:24:19_

_Spectre Leader Kathrine Toom_

_Spectre Organization_

_On board the Palatine_

Gabriel has finally come back on the ship. It took our dropships a good 10 hours to finally get down to Mar Sara. I still hadn't found out why the Dominion sent 4 more battlecruisers for a few lonely Spectres. Were the Ghosts that important to Mengsk for that large of a fleet to "Save" them. Tosh eventually gets to the bridge of the _Palatine _and settles down next to me. He sets his gaze on me. His milky white eyes seem endless and I feel like I could get lost in them.

"Kath." He says, snapping me out of my trance.

"Sorry," I say, shaking my head. "just a little worried about what happened. Anyway, the Dominion is preparing to leave Mar Sara. I picked up some of their comms chat and they were said to be moving to either fight off the Zerg from one of the planets in the sector of hold of a raid from Raynor."

"Good, they are getting off our backs again." I look toward the floor of the bridge. "What?"

"I picked this up from their data not too long ago." I hand him a holopad and sit in silence.

He takes his time reading it, but when he finishes he slams the holopad to the ground; shattering it in to pieces. Right then, our comms light up and the worst possible thing that could happen to us is about to happen.

I look at Tosh, wanting to scream at him to not answer, but the only thing that came out was a small whimper. It was, however, enough to get Tosh's attention. He looks at me and I shake my head, showing him my distaste for this situation, but he presses the button anyway answering the call.

A Holographic image of a tall Ghost appears in front of us. He has full Ghost uniform on and his face is covered by his mask. I could tell this wouldn't end well.

"What do you want" Tosh says blatantly.

"Tosh, you and your group of outlaws have exactly 24 hours to turn you and your Spectre group. If you do not do so, the entire Dominion fleet will be nipping at your knees." The holographic picture of the Ghost blinks out and we are left in silence. Tosh gets up and walks out of the room. I want to chase after him, but I don't. Instead I sit in silence and wait for the inevitable.

**I want to apologies for the excruciating wait on this next chapter. I also want to apologies for the shortness of this chapter. I have had been really busy and there has also been a few personal problems. However, I still hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, please feel free to leave a review because I do read them and enjoy reading them.**


End file.
